Through A Rat's Eyes
by PinkBallerina92
Summary: Peter, James, Sirius and Lupin are pulling a prank on Filch, after he confiscates a flying frisbee from Sirius. The story is told through Peter's eyes and shows how his friends mistreat him and take him for granted.
1. Chapter 1

**Through a rats eyes.**

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all in the library, they were trying to finish an essay on human transfiguration for McGonagall. Remus, who always finished first, was reading through Sirius' checking for mistakes, while Sirius lazily twirled his wand around his fingers like a baton. James leaned back in his chair yawning. He had finally finished after several weeks hunched up over books in the library researching the topic.

"Can I please read through yours Prongs?" Peter asked James tentatively, he was still 3 inches too short.

"What? Oh, yeah" James said, pushing his essay roughly towards Peter

"He will never learn if you let him copy yours all the time." Remus said giving James a disapproving glance.

_Do they realise I can hear them?_ Peter thought to himself, hiding his head behind James' essay.

The bell rang for their next lesson, Transfiguration. James, Sirius and Remus stuffed their books into their bags and left the library without waiting for Peter. Peter sighed deeply while scribbling down a conclusion. He could just imagine McGonagall looking down her nose on him, giving him a disappointed look he knew only to well. _It'll just have to do_ he thought picking up his bag and hurrying after his friends.

When he stepped into the corridor he knew there would be no chance of catching them up, as he was swept up in the crowd of people hurrying to their next classes. He trudged along the corridor and into McGonagall's classroom. He glanced around the room looking for James, Sirius and Remus. He spotted them at the back of the class huddled together obviously discussing something important and not wanting to be disturbed. He walked up to the spare desk next to Remus. As he put his bag down His three friends broke apart suddenly realising someone was their.

"Oh, it's just you", Sirius sighed. "Thought you were someone important"

McGonagall walked into the room and silence fell like a heavy blanket on the class.

"Please can you all get out your essays I asked you to do for homework. You will all copy out the theory on the board", McGonagall waved her wand at the board, "while I collect them in."

She moved between their desks, scanning each essay as she picked it up. Peter scrambled around in his bag for his qui- _oh no_ he groaned remembering how he had been too worried about what McGonagall would say about his essay that he had forgotten to pack his bag before he left the library. Luckily he had picked up his essay, so if he got a detention it would only be because his essay wasn't long enough and not that he hadn't done it at all.

"Remus! Can I please borrow a quill and some parchment? … I left mine in the library", Peter whispered to Remus who was furiously copying down the theory from the board.

"Pettigrew! Your essay is 3 inches to short. Explain." McGonagall had reached Peter's desk and she was fixing her disappointed look onto her face.

"I… err…well, I…um-"

"See me at the end of the lesson to arrange your detention time," and without a backward glance she strolled over to Remus. Picked his essay up and gave him an approving smile while noticing the extra foot of essay .When McGonagall reached the front of the class she said, "I expect you to all have finished copying down the theory by now." Peter looked glumly down at his unfinished work. _It's not my fault I can't write quickly_, He thought while McGonagall explained what they were going to be doing for the remainder of the lesson, go into pairs and practise transfiguring each other into a monkey. James and Sirius quickly paired of together and started bickering about who should go first.

"I should go first because I'm the oldest-"

"Looks like it's you and me buddy" Remus said, giving Peter a patronizing smile.

"Fine then, if you're the oldest you should set an example to me and let me go first-"

By the end of the lesson Peter was the only one not to have given his partner fur on his face and a tail. As the bell rang James, Sirius and Remus packed their bags hurriedly. Sirius gave Remus and James an evil grin and they hurried out of the classroom. Peter traipsed out of the classroom fifteen minutes later Peter shuffled into the great hall for dinner. He spotted his friends at the end of the Gryffindor table, once huddled together. As Peter approached, James saw him, grinned and waved him over. A wave of relief washed over him.

"There you are we need you to keep watch for us tonight. We are planning to test out the map again. Just to make sure it works perfectly. Wee still need a name for it you no", he said turning to Sirius and Remus.

"Okay, well, what about 'Rule Breakers Map'?" Sirius said looking pleased with himself

"No, no, it needs to have a ring to it. How about 'the Marauders Map'?" Remus said looking hopefully at the other two.

"How did you think of that?" James said looking impressed.

"Read it somewhere. Means to roam in search of plunder. So what do you think?"

"I think it's brilliant Moony. Beats me how he thinks of these thinks." Sirius added in an undertone to Peter. He started laughing almost instantaneously, just glad to be involved in the conversation.

"Okay so here's the plan-"

"I'm still not sure about this. There are so many things that could go wrong."

"Oh stop worrying Moony, we've got the map. It'll be fine. So anyway, here's the plan…" and once again they closed ranks and huddled together. This time with Peter included. He couldn't conceal his happiness so he gave in and let a grin spread across his face.

After they finished their dinner of shepherd's pie, they hurried up to the Gryffindor common room to get ready for the nights events. Peter huddled over Remus' transfiguration notes, trying to complete his extra homework for tomorrow. Remus sat opposite him engrossed in their defence against the dark arts textbook, occasionally giving him pointers or correcting his wand movement. James and Sirius weren't helping by noisily playing exploding snap on the table behind him. At midnight, the common room was finally empty. Peter was still doing his homework by candlelight and would rather have stayed in the common room to finish it than to be lookout for his friends.

"Are you coming or not?" James said, shaking Peter by the shoulder, he had fallen asleep on his homework. Peter groggily slipped under James' invisibility cloak, and they stepped through the common room entrance out into the deserted corridors.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the corridor James got out the map. Tapping it with his wand he murmured "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." As if by magic, ink spread across the parchment, creating a map of Hogwarts, with little dots moving around on it's surface. Each labelled with a different name.

"Right, every one is in their office except Filch and Mrs Norris. Filch is on the first floor and Mrs Norris is on the third. Perfect." And together they crept of into the dark towards Filch's office.

"Okay", James whispered as Filch's office came into view. "You all know where you need to be?" he said looking round to make sure everyone was nodding in approval. "Then lets go" and him and Sirius stepped out from under the cloak. James passed the map to Remus and he went to stand at the other end of the corridor.

James and Sirius slipped into the office after Remus had given them the thumbs up that the cost was clear. Peter could here their muffled conversation from the slightly open door-"I could do with a few more dungbombs after this"- the blackness of the corridor was pressing in on all sides. He checked over his shoulder that Remus was still there. _I wish I had brought my cloak with me_ he thought as the cold slowly spread through his body.

A clatter came from the office then- "Oi! Remus! We need you." James had stuck his head out through the door to call for Remus' help. Without a backward glance at Peter he strode into the office. As Peter stood their alone, keeping watch, he realised this was always how it was going to be. Him out in the corridor keeping watch, while James, Sirius and Remus had all the fun, when he suddenly realised there was a shuffling sound coming to wards him. He dived towards the office. He tripped over his own feet, making a crash that shattered the silence. James stuck his head outside the door to see what Peter was doing. Peter grabbed the front of James' robes and pulled him inside the office as Fich's footsteps broke into a jog.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked James as Peter pulled the invisibility cloak over them.pped

He had got there just in time as the old caretaker came through his office door. He looked around the room for the intruders. Frowned. Started searching in his desk for something, while muttering to himself. "I've got him this time; Dumbledore will have to listen to me now. Clogging up the door locks with chewing gum… yes, now he'll have to listen…now, where did I put it?" He pulled out a slip of parchment with a lot of bravado. "Ahah!" he exclaimed, glowing with pride that he had found what he was looking for.

Peter stood there trembling with fright, as James and Sirius had to stifle their laughter by stuffing their fists into their mouths. Filch walked round his desk passing within an inch of them. Peter couldn't help it. He gasped as Filch nearly trod on his foot. Remus put his hand over Peter's mouth, James and Sirius glared at him and Filch looked in their direction. Thinking it must have just been a gust of wind; he turned back to his parchment and started scribbling on it. He left his office five minutes later, with a manic grin on his face. Still muttering.

"Phew" Remus sighed, taking his hand away from Peter's mouth.

"Why did you trip over? You could've woken the whole castle!" James said rounding on Peter. _And there it is__. No thank you. Just why did you do that? It's always my fault. __If it wasn't for m__e__we__ would all be in detention, but no__ that doesn't matter. __What does is that I tripped over!_ Peter thought furiously to himself.

James went back over to a draw labelled 'Confiscated' and pulled out a bulging bag. "Hey, Sirius. I found the solution to your dungbomb shortage", he called to Sirius grinning

"Cool, thanks" He chuckled, striding over to pocket the bag carefully in his robes. Peter slouched back outside to the cold, dark, lonely corridor to keep watch again. He was just wishing he could be up in their dormitory, curled into a tight ball at the end of his bed as a rat, when Remus tapped him on the shoulder, whispered that they were ready to go.

"We just have to get Filch here now." James said with an evil glint in his eye. Peter suddenly got the idea that James, Sirius and Remus hadn't told him the full extent of their plan.

"Isn't there another way?" Remus began, shifting uncomfortably.

"I-I-I'll do it" Peter said bravely to his friends, eager to please.

"There you go. Knew he would want to help" Sirius said beaming at Peter. He handed Peter a bag full of Filibuster Wet Start fireworks. "Okay, Filch is on the…the floor above us", he said checking the map, "you need to set these fireworks of at the top of the staircase-"

"Then when he hobbles round the corner towards you-"

"You run down here-"

"Into his office-"

"Under the cloak-"

"All the time letting him see were you're going-"

"So he knows to come down here-"

"We slip out just before he gets in-"

"And he walks straight into our trap!" James and Sirius said triumphantly, as if they had just completed a marathon. They looked at Peter expectantly. He smiled tentatively at them, gingerly taking the fireworks.

- - - - - - - - -

BANG! BANG! EEEEEEH! BANG!

Peter ran down the staircase, terrified as a catherine wheel span wildly passed his head. Filch cursing him as he ran. He skidded to a halt by his office. Waited for Filch to hurtle round the corner and stepped into the room. James, Sirius and Remus were waiting for him by the door. They pulled him under the cloak and together they hurried out of the office just in time as Filch skidded to a halt and confidently stepped into his office, aware that the only exit was the door he was standing in.

They crept quietly round the corner. _Why me? Why is it always me? I should have known they didn't want me to just keep watch._ Peter thought bending over to catch his breath.

Suddenly a twanging noise came from within the office.

"That would be the wire, which means-" a loud crash followed by someone gagging reached them, "the dongbombs have just fallen!" James whispered gleefully.

"Can't be too long before he finds the-" they heard someone trip followed quickly by a loud splashing sound as someone fell into a pool of frog spawn. "Right on time" Sirius laughed.

James threw of the cloak and victoriously strode of down the corridor, back towards Gryffindor common room. Sirius and Remus followed suite, leaving Peter jogging to keep up while folding the cloak up so it would fit in his pocket. Peter hesitantly asked Remus for the map, and he handed it to him casually. Peter checked that Filch was still occupied with James, Sirius and Remus' prank. Then he moved his eyes over their route to the common room, when-

"Well, well, well. Out for a little night time stroll, are we boys?" James and Sirius, who were in the lead, had walked straight into professor Slughorn, head of slytherin. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to report you boys", he chortled joyfully at them. "But if you go straight back to your common room I won't take any points from you this time." He smiled then walked off back to his office in the dungeons.

_Oh, no._ Peter thought looking down at the map in his hands. _They won't let me forget this. It's going to be lookout duty from now until Christmas._

- - - - - - - - -

They got back to the common room without meeting anyone else, but that might have been partly due to the fact that when Slughorn had disappeared Sirius had snatched the map of Peter.

"You know Sirius," James said leaning back in his favourite chair by the fire, "we never got your fanged frisbee" he grinned at him. "You know what that means?"

"We are jus going to have to go out again next week" Sirius grinned back. Peter buried his head in his homework, wishing McGonagall wouldn't give them any more for next week. "James would you do the pleasure?" he asked holding the map out towards James.

"Of course" he said pulling out his wand. "Mischief managed" and the ink disappeared.


End file.
